mi padre quee
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: ha zero le tienen un gran secreto
1. mi padre que 1

¡Hola!...de nuevo como saben somos nuevas en esto y intentamos redactar todo, de nuestra alocada mente. Solo espero que les guste, no sean tan duros conmigo ya se que estamos fatal en ortografía así que mil disculpas y por ultimo decirles que los personajes no son nuestros, solo este fic …

Un poco triste por lo que paso ayer ya que íbamos pasando por la plaza sin deberla y temerla y ya los soldados queriéndonos matar por según apoyar a los maestros me siento tan mal por que parece lo que paso en el 68 por favor apoyen a los maestros mexicanos ya que Peña Nieto es un corrupto que a los maestros y estudiantes golpea y a los que se los merecen no lo que dice el en las noticias es mentira…..

Y después de este desahogo y trauma a iniciar con la historia

**MI PADRE QUEE!...**

**Primera parte**

Misterios

Cada día y minuto que pasa ciento que la tristeza me inunda y solo esta ahí para hacerme sufrir más. Si siento que desgarran mi alma con suma crueldad….., porque los vampiros me han quitado todo!... mi familia,…. mi hermano y por ultimo mi amor… oh yuky …. Como deseo olvidarte y arrancarte de mi corazón, de mi corazón roto; se que me contradigo y que te dije que la otra vez que nos vieran seriamos enemigos… pero…. Solo dije para no llorar enfrente de ti y de kuran y por más que quise rogarte que no te fueras, mi estúpido orgullo me lo impidió…

Desde que te fuiste con kuran, ya han pasado dos años agónicos sin ti y mientras mas tiempo sigo aquí en la academia Cross siento mas y mas duro seguir viviendo solo en tu recuerdo y ahora que todo esta en la mas calma he decidido ir a la casa de mis padres ya que no habiendo otro lugar creo que viviré ahí y de una vez voy a ver si consigo algo con que distraer mi tristeza... solo espero que Cross no me vea marcharme o sino me llorara y se comportara como un niño preguntón y molesto….

En eso Zero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y de repente oyó un lloriqueo muy conocido….

Cross: te vas y no me ibas a decir…. Buaa…buaa….=(

Zero: …ah…. Si…

Cross: y puedo saber a donde

Zero: cross… últimamente no ha habido ataques de vampiros y niveles E por lo cual es muy raro pero…. Como no hay nada que hacer ….yo…..

Cross: pero Zero hay que cuidar a los de la clase diurna no se metan en problemas además….(interrumpió)

Zero: me voy eso es todo, consigue no se a alguien mas….

Cross: …pe…r..o, ….pero…..

Zero: adiós Cross…

Cross: esta bien solo cuídate…

Zero salió de su habitación dejando a Cross un poco triste pero el sabia que el tenia que irse algún día y se haría independiente solo que no pensó que fuera demasiado pronto…

Siguiendo a Zero, por su parte estaba rumbo a donde vivió con sus padres y con su hermano, estaba muy lejos y el peligro de ser atacado era probable, pero claro el no se confiaría mucho. A cada paso que daba, los recuerdos de su muy cruel pasado lo atormentaban, recordando todo…., el aire se sentía asfixiante y oía el latir de su corazón como si todo aquello volviera a su memoria y todo lo que había pasado le resultaba muy pesado y al estar por fin enfrente de su casa la miro fijamente antes de entrar una presencia lo hizo sacar de sus recuerdos al parecer un amigo de Kaname lo había seguido de lejos para ver que planeaba aquel solitario cazador, así que se decidió enfrentarlo….

Zero: que es lo que quieres Akatsuky,… se que estas ahí

El susodicho salió de tras de un árbol

Akatsuky: ya te estabas tardado kiryu

Zero: ja deja tus tonterías… a caso tu amo mando a su perro faldero a seguirme

Akatsuky: solo vine a saber tus planes en contra de kaname sama

Zero: ah ya veo… pero esta vez he venido de visita…. Cosa que a ti no te importa y como ya cumpliste tu misión perro faldero (refiriéndose a akatsuki) ya puedes irte con tu amo (lo dijo con ironía)

Akatsuky: ya me la pagaras kiriyu (se enojo por decirle perro faldero y quien no )

Zero se voltio y siguió su camino no dándole importancia a lo que dijera o hiciera

Akatsuky quiso atacar a Zero pero este al recordar a lo que iba le dijo:

Zero: no vine a planear nada…ya vete no quiero jugar contigo….

Akatsuky solo se retiro satisfecho ya que no sintió presencia de nadie más que fuera humano y lo dejo en aquel lugar un poco extrañado del comportamiento del cazador y corrió a contarle a su amigo kaname ya que de algo le podría servir la información.

Zero (en su mente): ja realmente son muy metiches… ahora a lo que iba…

Zero entro a la casa y noto que estaba llena de telarañas y de recuerdos muy amargos. Recorrió la entrada hasta llegar a su habitación la cual recordaba que la compartía con ichiru ya que este era muy enfermizo. Zero siguió su recorrido vio el cuarto de sus padres, la gran cocina, el baño y cada lugar de repente le dio ganas de entrar a la sala de estudio la cual se encontraba en un piso escondido y muy alejado de las otras habitaciones.

Zero sabia que su padre Ero era algo acéntrico con algunas cuestiones pero eso de tener una sala de estudio alejada y digamos que escondida ya era demasiado.

Al entrar a la sala de estudio encontró un ataúd pero no le dio importancia siguió observando y noto que su padre tenia todo desordenado empezando con unos libros de repente el agarro un libro y lo soltó al sentir que alguien lo tocaba desde atrás estuvo muy poco de disparar a quien se atrevió a espantarlo pero al voltear se le hizo conocida aquella persona pero no sabia en donde la había visto.

El anciano de noble apariencia y de mirada algo tenebrosa lo agarro del brazo y lo brazo diciendo

: pequeño que bueno verte de nuevo….

Zero se quedo sin palabra alguna ya que ese anciano era un vampiro de clase noble y sus interrogantes surgían de que hacia el ahí en casa de una familia respetable de cazadores

Zero decidió preguntar ya que tenia muchas interrogantes y lo primero que dijo fue

Zero: quien eres y que haces en mi casa?...

: Bueno le explicare todo mi pequeño…este …bueno pase siéntese

Todo comenzó con su padre, su madre se había enamorado de su padre y decidió contratarme ya que era yo … era de su total confianza y su madre no quería que le pasara nada, por su parte su padre era algo mas frio y yo tenia el deber de cuidarlo pero en el momento de la desgracia yo me tome unas vacaciones por insistencia de su padre y me fui ya que no quería ser un estorbo y al llegar me entere de todo.

Zero: pero eso no explica que haces aun aquí si ellos ya murieron…?

: a bueno es que…..es. Muy penoso pero yo….

Zero ya estaba colmado y grito: ya dime!...

: Bueno es que no tengo a donde… irme y… yo …pensé …que ..usted…me dejaría…vivir…aquí…

Zero: ya veo pero aun no me haz dicho tu nombre

: Bueno me presento de nuevo…. Mi nombre es Jaique y pertenezco a la familia Guihou (según Zero en su mente aleas vampiro)

Zero: bueno hasta ahí entiendo…PERO PORQUE RAYOS MI MADRE CONTRATO A UN VAMPIRO!...

Jaique: lalalala….(se hizo el loco y lo ignoro)

Zero: ven acá y explícame!...ven rayos!...

Jaique: lo siento estoy ocupado…lalalalala…..por cierto no quiere comer algo si quiere se lo preparo ahorita mismo….

Zero: no te hagas el loco y dime….

Viendo Zero que este no le iba a decir nada decidió investigar pero eso seria para la otra ocasión ya que tenía mucha hambre

Zero. Esta bien… dame algo de comer jaique!...

La mansión kuran era una residencia que tenia pinta de castillo de la época de la colonia, su jardín era inmenso y cada lugar estaba con decoraciones. Akatsuky le urgía hablar con su amigo pero al entrar en la residencia noto que se encontraban los dos kuran uno muy contento y el otro muy agotado. Kaname estaba muy feliz, ya que yuky había tenido un hermoso bebe hace unas horas y quería compartir ese sentimiento de alegría con su amigo akatsuky.

Este al ver la felicidad y el producto de la cual provenía esa felicidad (el bebe de yuky y kaname) se dio cuenta que no era el tiempo apropiado y espero largas horas hasta que este se desocupara.

Kaname: se que me quieres decir algo desde hace rato y no te atreves,…porque no vamos a mi despacho.

Akatsuky: note rondando a kiryu en una residencia un poco raro….

Kaname: tu sabes que….(interrumpió)

Akatsuky: se lo que estas pensando kaname sama pero estoy seguro que no era una misión del director Cross… ya que usted sabe que los ataque de los vampiros y niveles E han cesado, pero se que a usted no le ha de interesar pero seria mejor saber que este no esta y así podrá ver al director Cross sin preocuparnos que haga algo en su contra, ya que supongo que el director va querer conocer al bebe…

Kaname: lo se, y tienes razón ya que yuky es su hija adoptiva… bueno… gracias por informarme akatsuky…

Akatsuky: entonces me retiro señor…

Regresando con Zero

Este había terminado de comer y ya era muy tarde la noche estaba asomándose y decidió ir mas al fondo de lo que estaba escondiendo Jaique y sin decir nada se paro de la mesa y empezó a buscar algo que le diera respuestas a lo que jaique guardaba ya que tenia a la noche como su aliada y este jaique tardaría un buen rato ya que empezó a limpiar la casa…

Zero busco y busco, volteando cada espacio de papeles en busca de información, sin que jaique supiera, entro de nuevo al estudio de su padre y al observar detenidamente noto que un libro sobresalía, de los cientos de libros que tenia su padre Ero, ese libro no lo había visto nunca y no pertenecía a ningún tomo o capitulo que el recordara, de repente empezó a pensar que tal vez las respuestas están en ese libro y no se equivoco, a tomar ese libro en sus manos salieron unos papeles que estaban muy maltratados y muy viejos esos papeles tenían tachado un nombre el cual no se entendía y sobre ese nombre tachado decía Erika Kiryu. Zero siguió buscando más respuestas y en medio de esos papeles había una carta, a penas Zero se dedicaba a leerla, cuando oyó que Jaique se acercaba, tomo otro libro que tenía a la mano y escondió esos papeles.

Jaique sospechaba que había encontrado los papeles pero sabia que ya era el momento de que se enterarse ya que este ya no era un niño y entendería o al menos eso pensaba…

Jaique: que haces aquí...

Zero: pensé haber oído ruido y vine a fijarme si alguien había entrado….

Jaique: ay señorito, no se preocupe yo estoy aquí y no permitiré que nadie lo lastime….

Zero: _(murmuro) muy tarde ya lo hicieron... =(

Jaique: que dijo señorito

Zero: nada… me voy a bañar…

Jaique: esta bien… descanse mañana será un gran día….

Zero no contesto y se fue a su habitación, cerro la puerta y puso su atención en aquella carta. …

Maty aritha y blue Keila: ¿Que dira la carta?... ni modo lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo…

HASTA LA PROXIMA…

=)


	2. mi padre que! 2

¡Hola!...de nuevo como saben somos nuevas en esto y esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior "**misterios"** y como se hablan dado, cuenta quisimos ponerle un poco de suspenso, en este capitulo algunas incógnitas serán contestadas pero para no aburrirles empecemos…

**MI PADRE QUEE!...**

**Segunda parte**

¡Como es posible!...

Recordando el capitulo anterior**:==========================**

Zero había terminado de comer y decidió ir mas al fondo de lo que estaba escondiendo Jaique y sin decir nada se paro de la mesa y empezó a buscar algo que le diera respuestas a lo que jaique guardaba…

Zero busco y busco, volteando cada espacio de papeles en busca de información, sin que jaique supiera, entro de nuevo al estudio de su padre y al observar detenidamente noto que un libro sobresalía, de los cientos de libros que tenia su padre Ero, ese libro no lo había visto nunca y no pertenecía a ningún tomo o capitulo que el recordara, de repente empezó a pensar que tal vez las respuestas están en ese libro y no se equivoco, a tomar ese libro en sus manos salieron unos papeles que estaban muy maltratados y muy viejos esos papeles tenían tachado un nombre el cual no se entendía y sobre ese nombre tachado decía Erika Kiryu. Zero siguió buscando más respuestas y en medio de esos papeles había una carta, a penas Zero se dedicaba a leerla, cuando oyó que Jaique se acercaba, tomo otro libro que tenía a la mano y escondió esos papeles.

Jaique: que haces aquí...

Zero: pensé haber oído ruido y vine a fijarme si alguien había entrado….

Jaique: ay señorito, no se preocupe yo estoy aquí y no permitiré que nadie lo lastime….

Zero: _(murmuro) muy tarde ya lo hicieron... =(

Jaique: que dijo señorito

Zero: nada… me voy a bañar…

Jaique: esta bien… descanse mañana será un gran día….

Zero no contesto y se fue a su habitación, cerro la puerta y puso su atención en aquella carta.…

Zero se dio cuenta que la carta no estaba abierta y supuso que nunca llego a las manos de quien debía recibirla, ni mucho menos había sido leída. Y sin mas espera empezó a leerla.

Kaname:

Nunca te dije pero yo tenia una relación con un cazador de la familia kiryu llamado Ero es muy bello y lo más importante yo lo amo, es muy difícil decirlo.

Pero de esa relación tuvimos un hermoso bebe el cual decidí ponerle Ichiru. Ese bebe lo mantuve oculto ya que tenia miedo que mi padre le hiciera daño a mi adorado hijo y el cazador no sabe que yo soy una vampiresa. Y menos mi verdadero nombre ya que me lo cambie por el de Erika.

Nunca pensé que mi padre se fuera a dar cuenta y mucho menos que amaba un cazador lo bueno es que no se entero de ichiru.

Y como tu ya sabes hizo que tuviera un hijo tuyo, el cual a ti te dije que había nacido muerto, pero la verdad no esta muerto. Y para que los vampiros ni Ero se dieran cuenta **a "Zero tu hijo"**kaname lo hice pasar como el gemelo de Ichiru ya que no pude abandonarlo.

Y además que Ero mi amor no se dio cuenta ya que como yo a el lo selle para así poder vivir con Ero. Si alguna vez le pasa algo a Ero ya no esta te puedes llevar a Zero claro que el niño ignora que es tu hijo así que explícale y se un poco delicado ya que Zero admira mucho a Ero.

Por ahora te deseo suerte con tu prometida la pequeña yuky

ATTE

SHISHUKA HIOU (ERIKA KIRYU)

Zero no lo podía creer que su madre no lo quisiera pero ahora entendía porque se había llevado a Ichiru y a el lo había abandonado y supuso que su abuelo había ordenado matar a Ero.

Zero estaba muy consternado, no lo podía creer y con un hondo grito empezó a llorar… y el dolor que tenia al enterarse era como si un balde de agua fría le ubiera caído, sus gritos eran muy desgarradores…

Jaique lo oyó y fue rápidamente a ver lo que tenia

Jaique: señorito que tiene… ábreme la puerta

Zero se seco las lágrimas y dijo

Zero: tu lo sabias!...

Jaique: que?... no entiendo de qué habla…

Zero: de que soy hijo de kuran!...

Jaique: si lo sabia!..

Zero: vete, largo!... como pudiste ocultármelo!...(enojado)

Jaique: …señorito…lo siento ..pero…

Zero: vete!...

Jaique: que piensa hacer?..le va a decir a su padre?...

Zero de repente saco la boddy rose y le dijo

Zero: ni se te ocurra!...esto se quedara así!..y ya vete!...

Jaique: ..entiendo…(suspiro)

Jaique salió y al salir oyó como Zero lloraba y supuso que por ahora no era bueno que kaname sama se diera cuenta de que el señorito Zero era su hijo, pero ya habría momento o al menos eso pensaba.

Zero por su parte estaba triste había huido de la academia Cross por que no soportaba estar ahí ni un momento más, por lo de yuky con kaname. Y que para colmo enterarse que es hijo de su propio enemigo,… se quería morir …además que tu madre haya mentido para estar con un cazador y que a el no lo quisiera si era aun golpe bajo…

Zero sentía que su vida era una gran mentira como era posible…Cada suspiro…, la tristeza inundaba y solo estaba aquellos pensamientos para hacerlo sufrir más. Y con crueldad palabras desgarraban el alma…

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Tomó el arma para destruirse…Y pensó que si kaname le había quitado lo único que el podía creer (yuky), el también haría lo mismo…así que sin pensar bien las cosas…se encamino ya que quería tener el rostro de kaname en mente y sin decir nada al traidor de Jaique, se fue a la dichosa mansión kuran…cada paso que daba hacia kuran…hacia sentir a Zero como una pieza mas en el juego de ajedrez … y como ya había cumplido su propósito ahora era desechada… de repente se acordó que no había motivo para tal visita y estuvo a punto de retirarse de la mansión kuran, cuando ichijou otro amigo de kaname lo vio en la entrada y le dijo….

Ichijou: pasa…le diré a yuky que viniste…

Zero: y kuran?...

Ichijou: esta en el estudio… supongo que tienes que hablar con el… ya que tu nunca vienes a visitar a la señorita yuky…

Zero: no me creas vine a verla…

Ichijou: no creo que este de humor para recibir visitas ya que acaba de tener un hijo

Zero quedo mudo al escuchar aquellas palabras y miro hacia otro lado para que las lágrimas no se le salieran ya que seria humillante que esas sanguijuelas supieran que estaba triste…

Ichijou no vio que estaba triste, y se dirigió a una habitación en donde kaname se encontraba…

Ichijou: señor,… kiryu esta afuera y quiere ver a yuky.., y le dije la verdad

Kaname: no te preocupes yo me encargo de el..ah y no dejes que vaya a ver a yuky…

Ichijou: si señor como usted diga..

De repente ichijou salió y dijo

Ichijou: pasa Zero…

Kaname: adelante… te dejare algo bien claro kiryu!...(lo agarro del cuello aventándolo hacia una pared)… te detesto… y no dejare que te acerques a yuky y a mi hijo así que te puedes ir olvidando de tu visita ya que tu no eres bienvenido la mansión kuran!..(dijo kaname muy enojado)

Zero no contesto con agresividad lo que a kaname se le hiso extraño, ni siquiera había sacado su arma sino que se dejo

Zero: yo… no…(trago saliva)

Kaname lo golpeo pero Zero no respondió a la agresión solo murmuro: pensé que…cof…lo sabias…cof. .cof..

Kaname: saber que?...(Zero se dio cuenta que kaname lo había escuchado)

Zero: que yo también te…detesto..

Zero lo miro hasta que kaname salió de la habitación y cuando se pudo parar salió, diciendo **te arrepentirás kuran**, ichijou lo escucho pero al ir para reclamarle escucho, que murmuro así me tratas, si supieras que es una de las ultimas veces que me veras kuran…ahora a lo que sigue…

Ichijou salió a decirle a kaname lo que había escuchado

Ichijou: señor kiryu dijo queasí lo trataba, si supieras que es una de las ultimas veces que lo vera..no cree que podría ser una amenaza señor a lo mejor planea algo

Kaname: no te preocupes si dijo que ya no lo veremos es que ya se rindió y dejara de ser una molestia…

Ichijou: y supongo que usted ira como ya lo había planeado ir a la academia y mas si kiryu dijo que no…(interrumpió)

Kaname: si lo se y mejor ayúdame a preparar todo ya que iremos a la academia Cross

Kaname tomo a su hijo recién nacido y se dirigió a la academia.

Zero también iba para la academia Cross ya que quería agradecerle a Kain Cross por aquellos momentos que intento que fuera feliz y además quería saber si él, estaba enterado de esos papeles…

Pero cuando estaba en la entrada de la academia y al verla, corrió hacia la oficina de Cross, como si su vida dependiera de ello y al entrar en la oficina no vio a nadie, así que decidió de una vez por todas deshacerse de esos documentos…..

Aquí termina este capitulo….

Esperando sea de su agrado,… sigan leyendo y verán que las cosas no acabaran en pena se los aseguramos…


End file.
